<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mono's Big Nightmare by pfau10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844765">Mono's Big Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfau10/pseuds/pfau10'>pfau10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Everyone wants to kill Mono, Fanfiction, Gen, Gore, Horror, Injury, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Lots of chasing and running, Mild Blood, Mono destroys the Signal Tower, Mono is always on the run, Survival, Survival Horror, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfau10/pseuds/pfau10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Nightmares 2, Little Nightmares, and the Little Nightmares DLC's, but Mono is the main character in all of them, with lots of fan fiction. Also I changed the title from A Big Nightmare to Mono's Big Nightmare</p><p>This story is also abandoned and discontinued</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono wakes up in a forest. The Television behind him turns off.</p><p> Mono gets up and walks forward until he sees a dead body with flies surrounding it. He plugs his nose and runs past it, and then he finds a huge gap in front of him. He looks down, and all he sees is darkness. He can’t see the bottom of the gap. </p><p>Mono jumps over the gap and grabs the edge of the cliff and pulls himself up. He walks a bit further until he finds a bag of dead people hanging from a tree with more flies surrounding the dead people. </p><p>Mono walks past it and finds a tripwire. He jumps over the tripwire, and then he finds bear traps hidden under leaves and branches. He walks around the bear traps and then finds thousands of leaves scattered everywhere. </p><p>Mono grabs a stick and slams it down on the leaves as he walks. He keeps slamming the stick on the leaves until it snaps and about 10 bear traps all go off. Mono keeps walking, and then he climbs up a log with a ladder on it. When Mono reaches the top, he jumps and lands on grass and away from the bear traps. </p><p>Then he finds a broken bridge in front of him. Mono slowly climbs down the bridge until he can’t go any further. Again, there’s a giant gap below him, and the other side of the bridge is too far to reach even if he tried to jump to it. </p><p>Mono climbs back up the bridge and jumps to the other side, and he grabs the very bottom of the bridge and climbs up. He then walks past more dead bodies until he finds a cabin. He walks on to the front porch and then climbs up a box and climbs through an open window. </p><p>Mono looks around and sees meat and bottles and flies everywhere. It’s the kitchen. </p><p>Mono walks through an open door and finds another open door in front of him. He walks through the door, and finds a table with dead people that are stuffed with taxidermy. </p><p>He climbs up a bookshelf and climbs through a vent, and then he lands in a room with a lever in the middle of the room, and a locked door to the side of him. He tries to grab the lever but it’s too high for him. </p><p>Then he sees another open window and jumps through it. He lands back outside and walks until he finds a little shed. He walks in to the shed and goes through a little hole in the wall, and then he hears a ripping sound. </p><p>Mono crouches down and slowly walks forward until he sees a person with a potato sack on his head ripping up flesh. Mono slowly crawls past him, and then sees a little doggy door that he can push open. Mono pushes open the doggy door, but it makes a lot of sound, and the Hunter who was ripping up the flesh heard it. </p><p>Mono slides down dead bodies and meat and flesh as he hears the Hunter grab something. Mono gets up and starts running as the Hunter busts open a door and shoots immediately, breaking his fence. </p><p>Mono runs behind a crate, and the Hunter reloads his shotgun and shoots at the crate. Mono runs behind crates and trees, until he finally finds a hole in the floor. Mono waits for the Hunter to shoot at the tree that he’s hiding behind, and then Mono runs for the hole. The Hunter reloads his shotgun before Mono can get to the hole though, and the Hunter shoots at Mono. </p><p>But Mono slides on the ground, and the bullet flies right over him. Mono falls in to the hole and runs away from the Hunter. When Mono finally gets out of the hole, he hears something behind him. Mono looks behind him, and he sees a tree falling down the hill that he’s on. </p><p>Mono runs to the side, and the tree zooms past him. Mono sees a bridge at the bottom of the hill, but the tree breaks the bridge and falls down. Mono runs down the hill and jumps over the broken bridge, and grabs the other side of the bridge. </p><p>After Mono pulls himself up, he walks forward and finds a couple more bear traps. He walks around the bear traps, and then he sees a light. It’s the Hunter’s light. </p><p>Mono sees a crate and waits for the Hunter to shine his light the other way, then he makes a run for it. A crow flies away as Mono runs past it, and the Hunter turns around and shoots the crate that Mono’s behind. Mono runs to the next crate, and after the Hunter shoots it, Mono climbs up a ladder that was beside him. </p><p>Mono climbs up until he gets to a TV that’s hanging from a rope next to him. The Hunter shoots the TV, and it breaks and falls to the ground. Mono keeps climbing and gets in to what looks like a barn. </p><p>The Hunter breaks the door open and shoots at the ground beneath Mono. Mono falls through the hole that the Hunter made and lands in swampy water. The Hunter didn’t see Mono fall though so the Hunter was still aimlessly shooting at the floorboards above him. </p><p>Mono quietly swims in the swampy water, trying to get away from the Hunter. Mono finds a hole in the wall in front of him, and he swims through the hole and gets outside. But the Hunter saw Mono go through the hole, and he shot at the hole in the wall, making it bigger. Mono kept swimming forward as the Hunter was running across the barn. </p><p>The Hunter burst through a door and immediately saw Mono. Mono went under the water and the Hunter shot at where Mono was a second ago, but he wasn’t there anymore. Mono swam under a deck, and then he got his breathe back before going underwater again. </p><p>Mono hid behind a log, and then got his breather back again before going underwater again. Mono got on to a tiny little island in the middle of the swampy water and hid behind a tree before the Hunter shun his light on the island, but the Hunter still saw Mono and shot at the tree. </p><p>Mono ran and dived back in to the water and swam as fast as he could. The Hunter was aimlessly shooting all over the water, but Mono got lucky and didn’t get shot. </p><p>The Hunter stopped shooting at the water after a while, and started going forward again. Mono got out of the water and climbed up a ladder, scaring crows away as he got close to them. But the Hunter was too far away and he couldn’t hear the crows. Mono ran forward and waited for the Hunter to shine his light in a different direction, and then Mono made a run for a crate that was in front of him. </p><p>But a crow flew away as Mono got close to it, and it alerted the Hunter. Mono was halfway to the crate, so he didn’t have any cover. The Hunter shot at Mono, but Mono was far away from the Hunter, so he had a second to keep running. Mono heard the bullet zoom past him, and then he got to the crate. The Hunter shot at the crate, and then Mono ran for the next crate. After the Hunter shot the second crate, Mono ran in to a little shed and closed the door behind him and locked it. Mono only had a little bit of time before the Hunter would break through the door, so Mono jumped through an open window and saw a beach. Mono saw a TV on the beach and it was on, so he ran to it. </p><p>Mono put his hands on the TV, and pushed his head through the TV. The rest of Mono’s body got sucked in to the TV after his head, and Mono broke through a different TV screen, landing in an ocean. </p><p>But Mono could see the beach. He just had to swim a little. Mono swam for a minute, and he got to the beach and looked up. He saw giant buildings that looked warped and twisted. They were leaning over on him, and it looked like they were looking down at Mono. </p><p>Mono walked through an entrance and then he walked in to a building. Mono saw another TV, and as soon as he saw it, it blared on and made static fill Mono’s ears. Mono covered his ears and slowly walked towards the TV. He put his hand on the TV, and then he could see a corridor in the TV instead of static. </p><p>Mono got pulled in to the TV, and then he looked up and saw the corridor that was on the TV. Mono runs down the corridor, and then he sees a door end of the corridor. Mono jumps up and grabs the door handle, and then he hears a faint scream behind the door. </p><p>Mono lets go of the door handle and watches as the door slowly opens. He sees a bright pink light, and then he sees a hat. A tall and thin person begins to slowly stand up as the screaming gets louder and the pink light gets brighter. When the man fully stands up, Mono gets blasted out of the TV that he went in to. Mono looks at the TV, and he still sees the corridor that he ran down, but then he hears a loud footstep come from the TV. </p><p>And another one. And another one.</p><p>Then he sees the Thin Man slowly walking down the corridor. Mono gets up and starts running, but then he starts to get sucked in to the TV. When Mono looks back at the TV, he sees two large hands on the other side of the TV. Then the Thin Man slowly gets out of the TV. The Thin Man is so tall it took him 10 seconds to fully stand up and look around. </p><p>While the Thin Man was still getting up, Mono was trying to pull a window up so he could jump through it. But it didn’t work so Mono just broke the glass after a few kicks and jumped through the window, landing in a dumpster. Mono quickly got out of the dumpster and ran as fast as he could away from the Thin Man. But the Thin Man was too tall so he couldn’t get through the window anyway. </p><p>After a while of running, Mono looked behind him and didn’t see the Thin Man, so he stopped to try and catch his breathe. Mono looked behind him, and he saw a giant clock. Mono climbed up a dumpster and jumped over a fence, and then he saw a school. A big school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My favorite part of this chapter was when the Teacher chased Mono through the vents and out of the school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono climbed up a bed sheet that someone left, and climbed through a window. He landed in the school and walk forward until he saw a big picture of an old lady. Mono sees two holes in the picture. The two holes are where the eyes should be. Mono looked through the holes and saw some light on the other side of the picture. Mono grabbed a book that was on the floor and through it at the picture. The picture fell down and revealed a giant hole that was behind it. Mono jumped through the hole and found a tiny room. Mono looked around and he saw a chair that had a dead person on it. The dead person is tied to the chair. Mono walked around the room looking for something, and then he heard a floorboard break and he fell down. He didn’t fall down that far he just fell far enough down that he was under the room he was just in. Mono walked the only way he could, and then he fell out of the hole he was in and heard a weird noise. Mono slowly crawled forward, and then he saw a shadow of a person. Then Mono saw the shadow of a long neck. Mono waited a few seconds, and then the person started lowing their neck. It took them about 3 seconds for their neck to come back to their head. Then they closed a door and started walking away. Mono waited until he couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore, and then he ran forward. Mono kept running until one of the floorboards under him sank deeper in to the ground and then he heard something. Mono looked around and saw a bucket of toy ducks, books, and shoes flying down at him. Mono quickly slid to the side and barely avoided the bucket before it hit him. Some of the shoes that were in the bucket fell out and scattered across the floor. Mono got back up and kept walking forward, looking for any weird floorboards. Mono climbed up a couple of desks that were blocking his way, and then he saw what looked like a kid with a porcelain doll head running away from him. Mono quickly got down and chased after the kid, and forgot to look for any traps. The kid jumped over one of the floorboards, and Mono didn’t know why until he stepped on the floorboard that the kid jumped over and remembered about the traps. Mono quickly looked all around him, and then he saw a locker drop from the ceiling. Mono watched as the locker fell down right in front of him. Mono climbed on to the locker and jumped through a hole in the wall, and then he saw another kid with a porcelain doll head. Mono chased the kid, and then the kid stopped and turned around. Mono heard two lockers fall down behind him, trapping him with the kid. Then Mono looked around and saw lockers opening, revealing lots of kids with porcelain doll heads. Some of them even jumped off of lockers. Mono looked around at all of the kids surrounding him. Then they all started running and jumping at him. Mono elbowed one of the kids off of him, and kicked another one. Mono saw another locker fall down from the ceiling. Mono quickly got out of the way, and the locker landed on about 5 of the kids. There were 2 more behind him, and a lot more in front of him. Mono tried to think for a second, but the kids didn’t let him think and all jumped on him. They all dragged Mono as he was trying to get free from their grip. A kid from above threw down a ladder and they climbed up it, still holding Mono, but there were only 2 kids holding his arms, so Mono used all of his strength to force himself down, and he landed on the floor and ran. Mono ran until he found a hammer on the floor, and then he turned around and saw 10 kids running at him. Mono scared a couple of the kids away, but there was still 6 after him. Mono swung the hammer at the closest kid, and their porcelain doll head broke in to pieces. He scared another kid away, and the last 4 he killed with the hammer. Mono dropped the hammer and went the opposite direction of where the kids went. Mono keeps walking until he hears chalk. Mono looks and sees a teacher writing on a board. Mono crouches down and crawls behind desks to hide from the Teacher. When Mono makes it out of the classroom, he finds some more kids with porcelain doll heads beating each other up. Mono ran past them and they started chasing him, but Mono set off a trap and it broke all of their porcelain doll heads. But as soon as Mono starts walking again, he hears loud footsteps. Someone heard Mono set off the trap and kill the kids. Mono got in to an open locker and hid in some clothes and books. Mono started hearing stretching sounds, and when he peeked out, he saw the Teacher stretching out her neck. The Teacher saw Mono and her neck zoomed towards Mono, but Mono jumped out of the locker and the Teacher hit her head on the books and the locker. The Teacher stretched her neck back a little, and then charged at Mono again. Mono was running as fast as he could, but the Teacher’s neck was still faster than him. Mono slid to the side and the Teacher hit her head on a door, and when the Teacher charged at Mono again, he slid to the side again and the Teacher hit her head on the wall. Mono ran to the door that the teacher hit her head on, and he jumped through a broken window and landed on a dead kid. There were more kids all around Mono, and Mono was waiting for the Teacher to stretch her neck through the window, then he would start running. But the kids immediately charged at Mono so he had to run. Mono ran away and he heard the Teacher screaming and stretching her neck out even further, and when Mono looked back, he saw the Teacher getting hit by the kids. Mono found an elevator and pulled a lever, and the elevator opened and took him to a different floor. When the elevator opened, Mono walked out and heard more chalk. Mono looked in to the room that the noise was coming from, and he saw a kid with a hat on. Mono looked at the floor and saw eyes and tall towers everywhere all over the floor. When Mono started walking past the kid, a floorboard underneath him sank down in to the ground, and a light came flying down from the ceiling. Mono crouched down and the light zoomed right over his head and hit the kid that was drawing the eyes and tall buildings all over the floor. Mono got up and grabbed an axe and started breaking a door down. After Mono made a giant hole in the door, he walked through it and climbed up some drawers and in to a vent. Mono started hearing chopping noises and when he fell out of the vent, he hit a wooden floorboard and made 2 glass bottles fall down and break. Mono heard someone gasp, and then he heard the stretching noise again. Mono quickly ran behind some boxes and waited for the Teacher to stop looking around for him. When Mono started hearing stretching noises again he peeked out, and he didn’t see the Teacher’s head. Mono waited until he heard the chopping noises again, and then he started walking across planks. Mono climbed up a bed sheet and when he got to the top, he accidentally knocked off another glass bottle. Mono ran behind a bookshelf, and then waited until he could hear the chopping noises again. After Mono heard the chopping noises again, he walked across another plank and pushed a board down and ran across it and got in to a vent before the Teacher stretched her neck all the way up to where Mono was. Mono climbed down a ladder and got out of the vent, and then he heard more loud footsteps. Mono heard a door open and close, and when Mono couldn’t hear the footsteps anymore, he started climbing up another ladder. Mono jumped off the top of the ladder, and landed on a bookshelf, making a couple of books fall in to a hole. When the books finally hit the ground, Mono heard a gasp come from someone and then he ran behind some books and waited for a second, but no one came. Mono jumped over the giant hole that the books fell in to, and when Mono started climbing up some books, the Teacher stretched her neck out and it knocked tons of books in to the hole. The Teacher yelled and threw her head at Mono, but she hit the books beneath him. Mono kept climbing up, and when he got to the top, the Teacher’s head was right behind him. She charged at him, and he slid sideways again, but he forgot that there was a giant hole there, and he started falling in to the hole. But Mono grabbed the edge of the bookshelf and pulled himself back up. The Teacher’s head was still in front of him, so he jumped on her head and grabbed the bookshelf that was above him. Mono started climbing up, but the Teacher looked up and charged at him, so he jumped to a different bookshelf and climbed up it. The Teacher didn’t see where Mono went, so Mono used this chance to run away from her. Mono ran on the tops of the bookshelves, until there were no more bookshelves to run on. Mono started climbing down the bookshelf, but the Teacher got her neck back to her body, and she started running at him. So Mono climbed back up and saw a giant pile of books that were behind him. Mono jumped and grabbed on to the books, and started climbing down. The Teacher stretched her neck up to where Mono was a second ago, but he wasn’t there anymore. Once Mono got far enough down the pile of books, he jumped over another giant hole and grabbed on to the bottom of a bookshelf. Mono pulled himself up, and when he jumped off of the bookshelf, he saw the Teacher right next to him. But the Teacher’s neck was still stretched out. The Teacher heard Mono and started stretching her neck back to her body as she was running the direction that she heard the sound. Mono kept running, and he climbed up a pile of books and jumped to a door handle and opened the door up. The Teacher got her head back to her body, and she was running at Mono now. Mono kept running, and when the Teacher got close enough to Mono she tried to grab him, but Mono kept running. The Teacher stretched her neck out and charged at Mono, but Mono turned to the side and started running up some stairs. Mono ran up the stairs and ran towards a door, but it was closed. Mono hid inside a box and the Teacher looked all around for him, before she finally gave up. Mono heard a door open and close, and then he got out of the box and ran back down the stairs. Mono grabbed some books and stacked them on each other, and then he opened the door and heard kids screaming and yelling and metal getting hit on stuff. Mono ran down some stairs and climbed up a bookshelf and climbed in to a vent. When Mono got out of the vent, the screaming and yelling got louder. Mono climbed up an oven, and saw a kid stirring a bowl of soup with a sausage. Mono jumped down, and the kid heard him. Mono punched the kid back and grabbed a pipe that was on the floor, and he smashed the kid’s porcelain doll head. Another kid comes out from the shadows and charges at Mono. Mono smashes the kid’s head, and then 2 more kids jump down from above. Mono smashes one of their heads, and he hits the other head right off. Mono puts the porcelain doll head on, and climbs up another oven and walks through the cafeteria. There are thousands of kids with porcelain doll heads in the cafeteria, but none of them are eating anything. Some of them are squirting out mustard and ketchup on to the floor, some of them are throwing food at each other, some of them are pushing other’s heads in to soup bowls, and some of them are even tying each other to bowls. Mono walks past them, and whenever he gets close to one of the kids, they push him back and nearly break his disguise. Mono crawls under a table, and a kid from above tries to push a bowl of potatoes on Mono, but he runs before it falls on him. But Mono forgot to walk slowly, and his porcelain doll head fell on the floor and broke. Every kid that heard his disguise break starts running at him, and Mono can’t do anything but run. Mono runs in to a different room, and all of the kids in the room start charging at him. Mono pulls a loose pipe from a wall off and starts smashing some of their heads, but there are too many kids coming at him at the same time. Mono breaks more porcelain doll heads, but then he gets grabbed from behind. The kids from the cafeteria were still chasing him. Mono drags his pipe with him as he gets dragged by the kids. Mono throws the pipe behind him and hears a porcelain doll head shatter. Mono elbows off the other kid and grabs his pipe and smashes his head. Mono drops the pipe even though there are a lot more kids around him, and he runs around them. Mono keeps running, but then he hears something coming from the ceiling. Mono looks up and sees a kid holding on to a light that’s falling from the ceiling. Mono slides to the side, and most of the kids that were chasing him get smashed, and the kid that was on the light also got his head smashed because it hit the light really hard when the light hit the ground. Mono got up and kept running, and then he climbed up a bookshelf. There were still some kids chasing him, and when Mono got pretty high, the bookshelf fell down and the rest of the kids that were chasing him got smashed. Mono jumped off of the bookshelf before it hit the ground so he wouldn’t get smashed. Mono got up and climbed through a hole in the wall that the bookshelf was hiding, and then he found a room full of body parts. Mono grabbed a jar with a brain in it, and through it at a button, and the jar broke, but the brain still hit it. Mono walked through the door that the button opened, and then he sees the Teacher’s neck peek around the corner. The Teacher immediately sees Mono, and she charges at him. Mono didn’t have enough time to move out of the way, so the Teacher grabbed him with her mouth, and then stretched her neck back to her body. The Teacher put Mono in a jar, and then Mono heard some kids running around on the floor. The Teacher stretched her neck out to look around the corner again, and Mono used this time to push the jar that he was in on to the floor. Mono started running as soon as he got out of the jar, and then he saw who the kids were that were running on the floor. They were the kids from the cafeteria, still chasing him. The Teacher watched them as they were running towards Mono, and when the Teacher turned all the way around to look at the kids, she saw Mono. Mono grabbed a hammer that was on the floor and smashed one of the kids heads, and then he saw the Teacher charge at him. Mono dropped the hammer and slid out of the way, and the Teacher smashed one of the kids in to a door accidentally, and then Mono picked up the hammer and smashed another one of the kids heads. When Mono didn’t see anymore kids, he dropped the hammer and slid out of the way of the Teacher’s head, and then he got back up, grabbed the hammer and hit the Teacher’s neck. The Teacher didn’t die, but she got very hurt and couldn’t move her neck or head around. Mono dropped the hammer and ran as fast as he could away from the Teacher, and then he climbed up a drawer and climbed in to a vent. When Mono got out of the vent, he saw 2 kids running at him. Mono grabbed another hammer and smashed one of their heads while the other one set off a trap and got hit. Mono kept the hammer in case there would be more porcelain doll head children even though the hammer made him slower. Mono walks down a hallway full of lockers, and then 2 kids drop down from the lockers. Mono smashes both of their heads, and then some of the lockers burst open, and more kids come charging at him. Mono drops the hammer and runs until he sets off a trap, and a light falls from the ceiling and hits all of the kids that were chasing him. Mono keeps running, and then a kid jumps out right in front of him. They were hiding behind a locker. The kid jumps at Mono and pushes him down on to the floor. Mono tries to kick off the kid, but the kid doesn’t budge. Then he hears a trap, and a bucket filled with things comes swooshing down and knocks the kid off of Mono, sending the kid flying in to a wall. Mono keeps running, and he eventually finds a bathroom filled with toilet water and toilet paper. Mono sees some kids pushing each others heads in to toilets, and when they see Mono, they charge at him. Mono almost slips as he runs through the bathroom. Mono finds an open window and jumps through it without thinking. Mono is suddenly falling down through the air. Mono grabs the edge of a closed window, and thinks for a second. Mono looks around him, and behind him he sees an open window. Mono jumps to the window and grabs the edge of it and pulls himself up. Mono finds a kid using a key to dissect a dead frog. Mono jumps down from the window, and the kid hears Mono and turns around to start charging at him. Mono grabs an axe that was on the floor, and smashes the kid’s head with it. Mono puts down the axe and then grabs the key in case he needs it later. Mono runs a little and then he finds a locked door. Mono puts the key that he grabbed through the keyhole, and then the door slowly opens. Mono walks in to the room and sees a kid drawing those eyes and tall towers that he saw earlier. Mono crawls past the kid and grabs a hammer and smashes the kid’s head. Mono drops the hammer and climbs over a drawer, and then he hears a piano. Mono slowly crawls through an open door, and then he sees a couple of kids walking across the piano. Mono slowly crawls over their heads and gets to a vent. Mono pulls open a vent door, and then he hears the kids gasp. But he also hears someone else gasp. Mono gets into the vent and pushes open another vent door as the Teacher shoves her head in to the vent. Mono starts crawling as fast as he can, the Teacher right behind him. Mono climbs up a ladder and keeps going forward, and then the vent area gets big enough for Mono to stand up and run. Mono runs and gets to the end of the vent, and he jumps and grabs on to a window. Mono pulls himself up and hears the Teacher yell as she starts charging at him at full speed. Mono jumps out of the window, and the Teacher’s head gets stuck in the window for a second, but she makes the window big enough to fit her head through. Mono gets up and starts running, and the Teacher follows right behind him for a bit before she stops for a second and then charges at him again. Mono slides to the side, and the Teacher’s head keeps going for a little before it stops and turns around. The Teacher charges at Mono again, but this time it’s from the side and Mono can run straight forward to dodge it. Mono keeps running until he finds a couple of really long planks that goes from one side of the city to the other. And if you fall, you fall for a long time. Mono runs across the planks, and the Teacher starts breaking the wood underneath him. Mono keeps running as the Teacher keeps trying to break the wood that holds the bridge up. Mono gets so close to the other side, but then the bridge collapses and Mono falls. Mono falls and tries to grab on to anything that’s around him, and then he grabs on to something. Mono pulls himself up and sees that he’s on a tiny ledge pretty far underneath the city. The Teacher lost Mono, thinking that he died, so the Teacher stretched her neck back to her body. Mono sees a random window right beside him, so he jumps through the window and starts falling even further down. But Mono grabs on to the edge of an elevator with no doors, and he pulls himself up. Mono pulls a lever, and the elevator starts going up. Mono waits about a minute, and then he’s finally out of the elevator. Mono gets out and looks around, and then he realizes that he’s back outside. Mono walks forward a little, and then he finds a long alleyway. Mono starts walking down the alleyway when he sees something. It’s the Thin Man. Mono turns around and starts running, but the Thin Man teleports right behind him and slows time down. Mono runs until he finds a TV, and then he looks behind him. Thin Man is pretty far away, so Mono decides to go through the TV. Mono does exactly what he did the last time, and then he got spit out of another TV. Mono grabbed a hammer that was on the floor and he smashed the TV so that the Thin Man couldn’t go through it. Then Mono dropped the hammer and looked around. He was in a giant room filled with Mannequins sitting on chairs and on the floor. He was in a hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I think I like this chapter more than the school chapter but be ready for the next chapter it's gonna be awesome</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono looks around at all of the mannequins that are surrounding him, and then he sees a flashlight on the floor. Mono grabs the flashlight, and then pulls a lever that was behind him. </p>
<p>The lights flicker on and off before all of the lights turn all the way off. Then the mannequins all jump up and start running towards Mono. Mono quickly turns the lights back on, and then the mannequins all freeze. </p>
<p>Mono slowly walks past the mannequins, and then he walks up some stairs and finds an elevator with no fuses to power it up. Mono looks around and sees a door on his right, and a gate that needs a fuse to open it up on his left. </p>
<p>Mono walks to the door and pushes it open, and then he finds a room filled with more mannequins. But this time they’re all laying down on tables. </p>
<p>Mono slowly walks past the mannequins, and then he finds a couple of mannequin parts on the floor. Mono looks down at them, and then one of the arms come to life and jump up at Mono. Mono quickly starts running, and the hand keeps chasing him until Mono surprisingly turns around and jumps on the hand.</p>
<p>The hand tries to get Mono off, but Mono kills the hand before it gets him off. Mono looks around, and sees thousands of more mannequin parts, but most of them aren’t alive parts. There are only a couple of human parts, and those ones are the ones that come to life. </p>
<p>Mono climbs up a couple of the mannequin parts, and then he jumps to a window and pulls himself up. When Mono hits the ground, he hears a little bit of rustling in the mannequin parts, and then another hand comes running at him. </p>
<p>Mono jumps over the hand before it jumps at him, and he keeps running until he finds a table. Mono jumps up and pulls himself on to the table, and then the hand runs under the table and waits for Mono to jump off. </p>
<p>Mono waits a little until he finally gets a running start and jumps as far as he can off and away from the table. The hand runs at Mono again, but Mono climbs up more mannequin parts before the hand gets him. But this time, the hand follows Mono up the mannequin parts and in to a vent. Since the hand is smaller than Mono, the hand can run through the vents, but Mono has to crawl. </p>
<p>But when the hand jumped at Mono, it barely missed and gave Mono enough time to get out of the vent. Mono pushes a grate out of the way, and then it closes behind him, and the hand gets stuck in the vents. </p>
<p>Mono starts running again, and runs through an open door, and then he finds a mannequin. Mono runs past the mannequin, and then the lights suddenly turn off. </p>
<p>The mannequin immediately comes to life and looks around before it finds Mono and starts running at him. Mono quickly turns on his flashlight and shines it at the mannequin, and the mannequin freezes. Mono slowly walks backwards and keeps shining the flashlight on the mannequin, and then a hand falls from the ceiling and lands right behind Mono. </p>
<p>Mono quickly turns around and throws the flashlight at the hand, and then grabs it again and climbs on to another table. Mono turns around and shines the flashlight at the mannequin, but then he hears more loud footsteps on the floor. </p>
<p>Mono quickly turns around and sees about 20 mannequins, but only 2 of them are alive. The 2 mannequins that are alive start running at Mono, and Mono jumps off of the table so the other mannequin behind him can’t get him, and then he shines the flashlight at the 2 mannequins, and they both freeze. </p>
<p>Then Mono hears the hand running across the floor, and he runs past the 2 mannequins, and as soon as there’s no more light being shun on them, they turn around and start running at Mono. Mono turns around and shines the flashlight on the mannequins again, and runs backwards until he bumps in to a wall. Mono turns around and sees a lever, and when he pulls it, the lights turn back on and the mannequins freeze.</p>
<p>Mono turns back around and sees the hand still chasing him, and he throws a mannequin part at the hand and then runs to a hammer and grabs it. The hand runs at Mono again, and then Mono hits the hand with the hammer, and the hand breaks. </p>
<p>Mono drops the hammer and sees a fuse, and he grabs it and walks back to the giant room with the elevator. Mono walks to the gate that he saw earlier, and then he puts the fuse in and walks through. </p>
<p>Mono finds another gate that needs a fuse, but this time the bars are tilted and broken. Mono walks through a hole in the gate, and then he finds another fuse that’s powering something. Mono takes out the fuse, and then the lights go out. </p>
<p>Mono sees a couple of boards on one side of the room, and then he sees mannequin parts behind them. The mannequins on the other side start breaking through the boards, and then Mono shines his flashlight on all of the mannequins. The mannequins all immediately freeze, and Mono carries the fuse in one hand, and holds his flashlight in the other. </p>
<p>Mono slowly walks past the mannequins, and when he gets through the hole in the gate, he turns off his flashlight and puts it in his pocket. Mono carries the fuse with both hands as he runs to the elevator and puts it in. Then Mono runs back and grabs the other fuse that he used to open the gate, and then he runs back to the elevator and puts the second fuse in. </p>
<p>Then Mono hears the elevator start to power up, and when he pulls a lever, the elevator doors open and mannequins run out. </p>
<p>Mono quickly grabs his flashlight and turns it on, and the mannequins all freeze. Mono keeps the flashlight on the mannequins as he slowly walks past them, and when he gets in to the elevator, he pulls another lever, and the doors close. Mono turns off his flashlight after the doors close, and then the elevator starts to go down. But then the elevator suddenly starts to go down really fast. </p>
<p>Mono flies up on to the ceiling, and he pushes open a grate and gets on top of the elevator. Without having any time to think, the elevator separates from the cable that holds it up, and Mono jumps up and grabs on to the cable. Mono looks down and watches as the elevator falls down. </p>
<p>Mono looks around and doesn’t find anything he can hold on to besides the cable that he’s holding on to, and then his hand slips from the cable. Mono falls down a little bit before grabbing on to a little dent in the wall. But he only holds on for a couple of seconds before his hand slips off again. Mono keeps falling down, until someone suddenly grabs his hand. </p>
<p>Mono looks up, and sees a kid about his size holding his arm. The kid pulls Mono up, and then Mono and the kid both see and hear the ceiling shake. The kid quickly gets up and starts running, and Mono follows. Then, a giant doctor crawling on the ceiling suddenly turns a corner and grabs the kid. </p>
<p>Mono grabs the kid’s arm and tries to pull him out of the Doctor’s grip, but the Doctor pulls the kid up on to the ceiling with him, and Mono lets go of the kid’s arm. But the Doctor doesn’t just want that kid, he also wants Mono. The Doctor chases Mono as he runs away, and then he’s back at the elevator shaft. </p>
<p>Mono turns around and sees the Doctor right behind him, so Mono pretends to jump off and then runs past the Doctor. The Doctor gasps and turns around, and then he starts chasing Mono again. Mono keeps running, but the Doctor is still faster than Mono. </p>
<p>Then a hand falls from the ceiling and jumps at Mono. Mono ducks down, and the hand flies over his head. When Mono turns around to see where the Doctor is, he sees the kid that grabbed his arm and pulled him up. </p>
<p>The Doctor and the hand’s attention both go from Mono to the kid, and Mono starts running back towards the kid, and then Mono jumps on the hand. The hand breaks, and when the Doctor hears the hand break, he gasps again and his attention turns back to Mono. </p>
<p>Mono turns around and keeps running, and when Mono catches up to the kid, the kid grabs Mono’s hand and runs in to a pile of mannequin parts. The Doctor saw them run in to the pile of mannequin parts, but he doesn’t know where they are in the mannequin parts. </p>
<p>Mono and the kid both slowly crawl through the mannequin parts, and then another hand jumps at the kid and squeezes his body. Mono kicks the hand, and the hand jumps off of the kid and runs away, but the kid falls to the floor. Mono drags the kid and keeps slowly crawling through the mannequin parts, and when he gets out of the mannequin parts, he looks around and sees the Doctor behind him. </p>
<p>Mono turns around and drags the kid as he runs as fast as he can, and then the Doctor hears the kid being dragged on the floor and starts crawling towards Mono. Mono turns a corner and finds a couple of mannequins running towards him, and then he turns on his flashlight and runs past them. </p>
<p>The kid wakes up a minute later and sees Mono fighting off hands with a pipe, and then the kid slowly crawls behind one of the hands and jumps on it. The hand breaks, and then the kid gets grabbed by the Doctor, but Mono hits the Doctor’s arm with the pipe, and the Doctor drops the kid. Mono turns around and smashes another hand with the pipe, and then he drops the pipe and starts running. </p>
<p>The kid follows right behind Mono, and then they find a furnace. Mono runs in to the furnace, and the kid follows him, and they both jump through a little hole in the furnace. Mono and the kid wait until they hear the Doctor above them, and then they both run to a grate and push it open and get out of the furnace. </p>
<p>Mono runs to the furnace door and tries to close it, but it’s too heavy. But then the kid helps Mono push it, and they both slam the furnace door shut and trap the Doctor inside. The Doctor starts banging on the door, and then Mono pulls a lever and turns on the furnace. </p>
<p>Mono runs to another lever and pulls it, and then an elevator starts coming down. but then the two fuses burst out and the elevator stops moving. Mono looks at the fuses, and they both don’t light up which means they both don’t have any power. </p>
<p>Mono looks around and sees a fuse on top of a shelf, and when he looks back at the kid, he sees the furnace door burst open and flatten the kid. Mono turns around and starts running as the Doctor chases him on the ceiling. The Doctor eventually catches up to Mono and tries to grab him, but Mono slides under the Doctor’s hand and gets up and keeps running. </p>
<p>Mono turns a corner and finds a lot of beds, and then Mono hides under one of the beds. When the Doctor turns the corner that Mono turned, he starts to throw the beds around. Mono waits until the Doctor is facing the other direction, and then he gets out from under the bed and starts running again. </p>
<p>The Doctor sees Mono and chases after him again, and then Mono finds a lever and pulls it. The lights turn on and the mannequins at the end of the hallway all freeze, and the Doctor shields his eyes for a second before he adjusts to the light. Mono keeps running until he finds a hole in the wall, and runs through it. </p>
<p>The Doctor crawls to the tiny hole in the wall and starts banging on the wall, but it doesn’t do anything. The Doctor eventually stops banging on the wall, and then he crawls back down the hallway. </p>
<p>Mono waits until he can’t hear the Doctor anymore, and then he gets out of the hole and runs the opposite direction of the Doctor. Then the lights suddenly turn off, and the mannequins that Mono saw at the end of the hallway all come to life and start running towards him. </p>
<p>Mono turns on his flashlight and shines it at the mannequins, and then he slowly walks past them. Mono turns a corner and then starts running, and then he finds another lever. Mono pulls it and an elevator starts coming down, and then Mono hears the mannequins running towards him and he turns on his flashlight and shines it at them until the elevator doors open up. </p>
<p>Mono runs in to the elevator and turns off his flashlight, and when he pulls another lever, the elevator doors close and the elevator starts going up. Mono waits until the elevator doors open up again, and then he gets out and finds a room filled with hundreds of mannequins. Most of the mannequins stayed still, but about 20 of them came to life and started running at Mono. </p>
<p>Mono turned on his flashlight and shined it at them, and the mannequins all froze, but then the hands of the mannequins started to wiggle, and the hands all separated from their body and started running at Mono. </p>
<p>Mono turned around and got back in to the elevator, but he didn’t have enough time to pull the lever, so Mono climbed up on to the railing of the elevator, and grabbed on to a grate, and then he waited for the grate to fall. When the grate fell, Mono fell with it, but then he got back up and dodged a couple of the hands before he climbed back up on to the railing. The mannequins stayed frozen outside of the elevator because they didn’t have any hands to grab Mono with. </p>
<p>Mono jumped back up to where the grate was, and he pulled himself up and got on top of the elevator. Then Mono started climbing up the elevator cable, and when he got to the top of the cable, he jumped and grabbed on to the bars of a gate. </p>
<p>Mono climbs up to the top of the gate and jumps through a little hole, and then he lands in another room filled with mannequins. </p>
<p>Mono turns on his flashlight immediately, knowing that there will be some alive mannequins. Mono sees a mannequin take a step forward, and he immediately shines his flashlight on the mannequin. Mono hears another movement and spins around and shines his flashlight on another mannequin. Mono keeps turning every direction to shine his light on a mannequin, and then he starts spinning around and the mannequins all freeze. </p>
<p>Mono gets to the end of the room and shines his flashlight behind him as he crawls under a board. Mono gets up and turns off his flashlight and looks around. He’s in an empty room. Then Mono feels drips of water land on his paper bag. </p>
<p>Mono looks up, and sees a grate with rain dripping through it. Mono looks around the room again, and this time he sees a couple of chairs stacked on each other in the corner of the room. Mono brings all of the chairs to the grate and then he stacks them on each other, and when Mono finishes, he climbs up the chairs. Mono jumps up and grabs on to a broken ladder, and then he climbs up a little before pushing the grate up and getting out of the room. </p>
<p>Mono looks around and finds buildings all around him, all of them leaning down on him. Mono then sees the Thin Man far in front of him. </p>
<p>Mono turns around and starts running, but the Thin Man starts teleporting towards Mono. The Thin Man eventually gets right behind Mono again, and then time slows down again. Mono keeps running, and then he finds a huge gap in the ground. </p>
<p>Mono jumps in to the gap, knowing that he can’t jump over it. The Thin Man walks to the edge of the gap and watches as Mono falls through the air. </p>
<p>Mono remembers when the kid caught him as he was falling down that elevator shaft in the hospital, hoping that someone would catch him again. But no one did. Mono kept falling through the air, until he landed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My favorite chapter so far. Also I changed the title from A Big Nightmare to Mono's Big Nightmare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono lands in the ocean that surrounds the Pale City, and then he gets bitten by something. Mono looks down under the water and sees a giant fish with one eye. </p>
<p>Mono gets on to a wooden plank and then jumps up and grabs a ladder. Mono starts to climb up, but then the ladder starts breaking. Mono climbs up really fast until he gets to the top, but then the ladder breaks. Mono jumps up and grabs a ledge, and then he pulls himself up. Mono looks around and sees more buildings leaning down on the streets, and then he hears something zoom right past him. Mono looks back down in the giant hole, but he doesn’t see anything.</p>
<p>Mono then walks down a street, and gets in to a building. Mono walks up lots of stairs before he finally finds an open door and walks through it. </p>
<p>Mono hears something zoom past him again, and when he looks behind him, he sees nothing. Mono turns back around and takes a step in to the room, and then the ceiling collapses right in front of Mono, and a man with a warped face gets out of the rubble and sprints to a TV and smashes the TV with his head.</p>
<p>Mono turns around and takes a step out of the room, and then another Viewer jumps off of the staircase that Mono was going up. </p>
<p>Mono decides to turn back around and go towards the Viewer that smashed his head in the TV, and then Mono slowly walks past the Viewer, and jumps through a window and lands on a tilted roof. Mono slips on the rain and slides down the roof, and then he grabs the edge of the roof before he falls off. Mono tries to pull himself back up, but the rain is too slippery, and Mono’s hands slip off of the roof.</p>
<p>Mono sees another Viewer falling down as fast as him, but just right below him. Mono tries to go down faster, and then he gets on to the Viewer’s back and jumps for a window. The Viewer keeps falling for another 5 seconds before he finally hits the ground.</p>
<p>Mono pulls himself up, and lands in another apartment, but this time the apartment is filled with hundreds of TVs. Mono sees Viewers trying to break through the apartment door, and other watching through cracks and holes in the walls. Then the apartment door breaks down, and the Viewers all run to the TVs.</p>
<p>Mono slides in to a box and waits until he can’t hear footsteps anymore, and then he peeks out and sees the Viewers all watching the TVs. Mono slowly crawls past them, and then he runs out of the apartment and runs up more stairs. Mono gets to the top of the building and finds a metal door that’s locked and full of dents. </p>
<p>Mono then hears a Viewer running up the stairs, and Mono jumps off of the staircase and grabs on to the edge of another staircase. Mono pulls himself up, and then he looks back up at the metal door. The Viewer that was running up the stairs is now making even more dents in the metal door. </p>
<p>Mono runs down the stairs until he finally gets to the bottom, and then he runs out of the building and goes down a different alleyway.</p>
<p>Mono then sees a TV with hundreds of Viewers watching it, and then Mono sees someone on the other side of the TV. It’s the Thin Man. Mono starts to get sucked towards the TV as the Viewers all scream and yell in warped voices. </p>
<p>After the Thin Man fully stands up, he blasts all of the Viewers far away from him, and then teleports towards Mono. Mono keeps running as time slows down the closer the Thin Man gets. </p>
<p>Mono spots a group of Viewers running towards a TV, and then he runs past the Viewers. The Viewers then see Mono and start running even faster towards him, and then Mono gets to the TV. Mono hears the Viewers right behind him, and as soon as he puts his hands on the TV, he hears the Viewers all fall to the floor. Mono doesn’t look behind him, and then he pushes his head through the TV and gets blasted out of another TV. Mono quickly looks around and spots a window, and then Mono jumps through the window and falls for a second before landing in a dumpster. </p>
<p>Mono gets out of the dumpster and sees a bakery up ahead, and then he runs in to the bakery. Mono sees a couple of TVs scattered around the bakery with tons of Viewers all watching them, and then he hears something getting chopped up. Mono runs in to the kitchen, and sees a big chef with a warped face kind of like the Viewers, except the Chef has eyes and a mouth, unlike the Viewers. </p>
<p>Mono crawls under a table and waits until he hears the Chef turn on an oven, and then Mono crawls to the next table. The Chef grabs a piece of bread and starts chopping it up, and then Mono crawls to an oven. Mono climbs up the oven and sees a window, and then the Chef turns around and sees Mono. The Chef gasps and runs towards Mono, and then Mono kicks the window until it breaks, and then Mono jumps through the window. </p>
<p>Mono then looks behind him and sees the Chef hold out his arm, and then the Chef stretches out his arm the same way the Teacher stretches out her neck. The Chef quickly grabs Mono, and Mono tries to free himself from the Chef’s grip, but the Chef walks over to an oven and throws Mono inside of it. Mono hears the Chef turn on the oven, and when the Chef turns around to chop some more bread up, Mono pushes open the oven door and climbs up on to the counter. </p>
<p>The Chef gasps again and turns around, and then he sees Mono and runs at him again. Mono grabs a cleaver and holds it with two hands, and when the Chef stretches out his arm again, Mono dodges the Chef’s arm and then cuts it off with the cleaver. The Chef screams, and Mono drops the cleaver and dashes for the window that he broke open. Mono climbs up the oven again and jumps through the window, and then the Chef runs to the window and starts stretching out his other arm, and then Mono starts running faster. </p>
<p>Mono runs down an alleyway and runs in to a building, and then Mono runs up the stairs and runs in to an apartment. The Chef can’t see or hear Mono anymore, so his arm keeps going up the stairs, thinking that Mono is still running up the stairs. </p>
<p>Mono walks to an open window and looks down before jumping, and then he sees a Viewer fly past him. Mono looks up, and sees clouds swirling around really fast, and then he sees the top of the building that he’s in. It’s really high up. </p>
<p>Mono sees a TV hanging on a rope, and then he jumps for the TV and grabs it. Mono pulls himself up on top of the TV, and then the rope snaps. Mono lets himself fall, because he wasn’t that high up. When Mono lands, he teleports through the TV that fell with him, and then he gets spit out of another TV and starts falling. </p>
<p>Mono quickly grabs a window ledge and pulls himself up, and then he looks up. Mono sees the TV that he fell out of hanging on a rope. Mono then sees hundreds of clothes lines holding clothes up. Mono jumps to one, and all of the clothes fall off, and then Mono swings and grabs on to another clothes line. Mono keeps swinging on the clothes lines until he gets to the end. </p>
<p>Then Mono swings and jumps as far as he can, and grabs on to the edge of a building. Mono pulls himself up, and then he sees hundreds of Viewers all lined up at the very edge of the building. The Viewers look up at the giant Signal Tower, and then they lean forwards and fall off. </p>
<p>Mono sees a couple more buildings in front of him, and there are hundreds of Viewers on each of the buildings. </p>
<p>Mono stops watching all of the Viewers falling to their deaths, and then he grabs on to a hanger and slides down a rope until he gets to another window. Mono lets go of the hanger and jumps through the window. And then he sees a Viewer watching a TV in the bath. </p>
<p>Mono looks around and sees a door with hundreds of Viewers behind it. Mono slowly crawls past the Viewers, and then he jumps through a tiny hole in the wall, and then he lands on a pipe. Mono slowly walks on the pipe, and once he gets to the edge of the pipe, Mono jumps to another pipe. But then a Viewer from above hits Mono mid-air, and Mono starts falling down really fast. </p>
<p>Mono grabs on to the Viewer’s shirt, and then he swings on the Viewer and grabs on to another window ledge. Mono pulls himself up and lands in another apartment, but this time there are no Viewers or TVs. </p>
<p>Mono walks through an open door and walks down some stairs, and then he gets out of the building and finds another huge gap in the floor. Mono hears something above him, and when he looks up, he sees a Viewer. The Viewer falls right in to the giant gap, and lands on the ground about 5 seconds later. And it wasn’t a splash. </p>
<p>Mono waits until he hears another Viewer fall down, and as soon as the Viewer gets to where Mono is, Mono jumps and lands on the Viewer’s back. Mono jumps again, and grabs on to a window ledge. Mono pulls himself up and lands in another apartment. Mono looks around and sees that the floor, walls and ceiling are all made out of stone instead of wood. It’s because it’s an underground apartment. </p>
<p>Mono gets out of the apartment and walks up lots of stairs before he finds an open door. Mono walks through the door and then walks down an alleyway, and then he sees the Thin Man again. The Thin Man is facing the other way, but he immediately turns around as soon as Mono sees him. </p>
<p>Mono runs in to another building and runs up the stairs, and then he finds a TV with no Viewers. Mono puts his hands on the TV and gets ready to go through it, but then the Thin Man brings the TV towards him, and Mono falls on to the floor. Mono quickly gets up and starts running again, and then he finds a giant hole in the building. </p>
<p>Mono jumps through the hole and slides down the roof of a train cart, and then Mono jumps and grabs the wheel of another train cart. Mono swings himself to the next wheel, and then Mono sees another train cart under him. Mono swings to the train cart under him, and he lands on the roof and starts running. Mono looks behind him and doesn’t see the Thin Man, but then the Thin Man teleports on to the train cart that Mono is on, and time slows down again. Mono keeps running forward, and then he gets to the end of the train cart. Mono jumps to another train cart just above him and grabs on to the edge of the train cart. </p>
<p>Mono pulls himself up and sees a Viewer watching a TV up ahead in the train cart. Mono climbs on to a seat and jumps through a window, and then he lands on top of another train cart. Mono keeps running until he gets to the end of the train cart, and then he jumps to another one. Mono runs through the train cart, and then he finds a closed door. Mono climbs up another seat, and then jumps up and pulls a lever. The door opens, and Mono keeps running, but when he gets to the end of the train cart, he doesn’t see anymore train carts that he can jump to. </p>
<p>Mono looks behind him and sees the Thin Man at the other edge of the train cart, and then Mono jumps. Mono grabs on to a rope and swings to the other side. Mono then grabs on to a train track and pulls himself up. Mono starts running again, and then he hears the Thin Man teleport to the train track that Mono is on. Mono keeps running, and then the train track starts to break. Mono hears the train track breaking behind him, and then the train track breaks in front of him. Mono jumps and grabs on to a window ledge. </p>
<p>Mono pulls himself up and then looks behind him. Mono sees the Thin Man get ready to teleport, and then Mono turns around and starts running. Mono runs through another apartment full of Viewers, and the Viewers that are watching the TVs don’t care about Mono, but the ones that are still searching for TVs see Mono and chase after him. Mono runs up some stairs, and then the Thin Man grabs the Viewers by the faces and throws them behind him. Then the Thin Man continues his chase. </p>
<p>Mono gets to the top of the stairs, and finds an open window. Mono jumps through the open window and lands on the roof of another building. Mono sees more Viewers lined up at the edge of the building, ready to fall. But Mono doesn’t get distracted this time. He keeps running, and then he grabs a hanger and slides down a clothes line. </p>
<p>Then the clothes line snaps. The hanger falls with Mono, and then Mono lets go of the hanger and grabs on to another clothes line. Mono swings to a window ledge and pulls himself up, and then he runs out of the apartment he’s in. Mono runs down the stairs and runs out of the building, and then he sees more warped and twisted buildings all around him. But straight ahead is a barber’s shop. </p>
<p>Mono sees Viewers run out of the barber’s shop and run towards a TV, and then Mono runs in to the barber shop. Mono finds more Viewers watching TVs and cutting their hair out, and then Mono sees a barber with giant scissors. </p>
<p>The Barber walks over to a Viewer and starts cutting all of their hair out, but then the Barber gasps and stops. The Barber starts running towards Mono, and Mono starts running away. The Barber starts closing and opening the scissors, threatening to chop Mono in half. Mono keeps running until he finds another pair of scissors. Mono grabs the scissors, and then starts running away from the Barber again. </p>
<p>The Barber started to catch up to Mono, and when the Barber got really close, Mono ran to the side and cut the Barber’s leg. Mono dropped the scissors and jumped through a window, and then he saw Viewers running towards someone. The Viewers all got choked and fell to the floor, and then Mono saw who it was. It was the Thin Man. </p>
<p>Mono started running to the side, and then the Thin Man started teleporting towards Mono. Mono runs in to another group of Viewers, and then Mono finds a TV remote behind the Viewers. Mono grabs the TV remote and turns off the TV that the Viewers are watching, and then the Viewers look around and spot Mono. The Viewers start running at Mono, and Mono runs in to a building. The Viewers chase him inside, and then the ceiling collapses and cement and rubble crush the Viewers. </p>
<p>Mono keeps running as the building starts collapsing behind him, and then the floor underneath Mono breaks, and Mono falls down to the next floor. Mono quickly gets up and keeps running as the building keeps collapsing behind him. </p>
<p>Mono eventually finds a closed door, and then the ceiling collapses and falls on Mono. Mono pushes planks and rocks off of him, and then he gets back up and runs through a hole that the building made when it collapsed. </p>
<p>Mono then sees the Thin Man in front of him again, and he runs to the side again and runs past hundreds of Viewers watching a singular TV. Mono turns on a different TV inside a store, and turns off the TV that the Viewers are watching, and then the Viewers run to the other TV inside the shop, and then Mono turns back on the TV that the Viewers were watching, and he goes through it. </p>
<p>Mono gets blasted out of the other TV screen inside the shop, and the TV screen breaks. The Viewers scream and yell and start punching and kicking the windows. Mono runs through the shop, and the Viewers break through the windows and chase him. Mono jumps through a little hole in the wall, and then the Viewers knock down a shelf full of shoes and buckets. The Viewers keep chasing Mono, and eventually Mono finds a cashier stealing TVs. The Viewers get distracted by the TVs for a second, but then they all flatten the cashier as they run past him. Mono jumps through a shelf, knocking down a couple of toys. Then Mono finds a TV behind a shelf, and Mono teleports through the TV just before the Viewers get him. </p>
<p>Mono gets spit out of another TV screen, and the TV screen breaks again. Then Mono runs down a hallway and finds another TV, and then the Thin Man teleports through the TV. </p>
<p>Mono quickly grabs an axe and breaks down a door, and then he runs down another long hallway and jumps through a window. Mono slides down a roof, and grabs on to a car. Mono pulls himself up, and then he jumps through another window. Mono runs down another long hallway and jumps through another window, and then he lands on top of another train cart. </p>
<p>Mono runs and jumps on to train cart after train cart, and Thin Man follows closely behind. Then Mono jumps in to a train cart, and when he gets to the end of it, Mono pulls a lever, and the train carts start moving. Mono unties a chain that keeps the train carts together, and then Mono’s train cart drives away as Thin Man watches. </p>
<p>Then the train cart starts going really fast. Mono jumps off of the train cart before it falls off of a cliff, and then he rolls across the floor. Mono slowly gets up and holds his back with his hand as he slowly walks towards a long ladder. Mono climbs up the ladder and pushes a grate open, and then he gets on to the road that leads straight to the Signal Tower. </p>
<p>Mono falls to the floor and gets back up, and then the lights around him start flickering, and the buildings around him start moving. Mono hears a buzzing noise, and then the Thin Man appears in front of Mono. </p>
<p>Mono falls to his knees and slowly takes his bag off. The rain starts to stop, and then it starts to snow. Mono lets the wind take his paper bag away, and then the Thin Man starts slowly walking towards Mono. Mono starts to warp and twist, and then Mono jumps up and puts his hand out at the Thin Man. </p>
<p>Power comes out of Mono’s hand, and the Thin Man tries to block it as Mono tries to push him back. The Thin Man gets blasted back and falls on to the ground. The Thin Man looks up at Mono for a second, and then gets back up. </p>
<p>The Thin Man takes another step forward, and then Mono puts his hand back out. The Thin Man turns to the side and tries to teleport to Mono, but Mono blocks the Thin Man, and the Thin Man turns to the other side. Mono blocks the Thin Man again, and he gets blasted back again. Mono falls to his knees again, And the Thin Man gets up on his knee and looks at Mono. </p>
<p>The Thin Man starts twitching, and his head turns from one side to the other, and back again. The Thin Man tries to get up, but he falls back on to the ground. Then the Thin Man waits another second, and he gets back up. Mono gets back up too, and puts his hand up again. The Thin Man tries to teleport to Mono from all angles, but after he fails again and again, he gets blasted back. And Mono does too. </p>
<p>Mono looks up at the Thin Man, and the Thin Man looks back at Mono. The Thin Man’s hat gets taken away by the wind, and then the Thin Man tries to get up. But the Thin Man fades away as he tries to get up, and then his clothes fall down in the snow. </p>
<p>Mono gets back up and pushes the buildings back, and then he warps in front of the Signal Tower. The Signal Tower doors open slowly, and the bright pink light that Mono saw when he opened the Thin Man’s door is back again. Mono walks in to the Signal Tower, and then he gets teleported to a giant room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Signal Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is my first time ever doing paragraphs so sorry if it's really bad if it is tell me and I will try to edit the chapter. I will also be editing the first 4 chapters and adding paragraphs in them too</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono gets up and looks around. When Mono looks up, he can’t see the top.</p>
<p>Then Mono walks through another door with a bright pink light, and he gets teleported on to a ledge.</p>
<p>Mono looks down and sees the ground really far under him. Mono looks up and sees the roof of the Signal Tower. </p>
<p>Mono jumps on some floating rocks, and then he gets to another door with a bright pink light. Mono walks through the door, and gets teleported in to a small room. </p>
<p>Mono sees a shadow in the back of the room, but then the shadow disappears. Mono looks around and sees a couple of TVs, and then he walks to the TVs and teleports through one. Mono flies out of another TV screen, and then looks around.</p>
<p>He’s in another small room. Mono gets up and sees the shadow again. It’s the shadow of the Thin Man.    Mono runs towards the shadow, and then it disappears.</p>
<p>Mono runs through another door, and then he gets teleported in to another small room. </p>
<p>Mono sees a Viewer run through another door, and then the Viewer falls from the ceiling. Mono looks up and sees another door. Mono runs through another door, and then he gets teleported in to a big room.</p>
<p>Mono sees the Thin Man sitting on a chair. Then the Thin Man slowly gets up, and then he fades away, and so does the chair. </p>
<p>Then Mono sees the kid that saved him in the Hospital. The kid looks at a furnace door, and then the furnace door bursts open and flattens the kid. Then the scene fades away again.</p>
<p>Then Mono sees the Chef that had the long arms. Mono sees himself grab a cleaver and chop off the Chef’s arm, and then the scene fades away again.</p>
<p>Then Mono sees the Barber that had the giant scissors. Mono sees himself grab a pair of scissors, and then he cuts the Barber’s leg. Then the scene fades away again.</p>
<p>Then Mono sees the Thin Man fall to the floor. The Thin Man sits on his knee before he tries to get up. Then the Thin Man fades away, and his clothes fall in to the snow. Then the rest of the scene fades away. </p>
<p>Then Mono sees stuff that he hasn’t seen before. He sees a tall lady walk in to an elevator, and then the scene fades away. </p>
<p>Then Mono sees a small janitor with really long arms. The Janitor grabs Mono, and then the scene fades away. </p>
<p>Then Mono sees another scene fade in, but he turns around and runs back to the door that he teleported through. But then the door disappears and reappears behind Mono, and Mono turns around and runs back towards the door. The door keeps disappearing before Mono can get to it, and then Mono eventually gives up and looks at the thing that the Signal Tower wants him to look at. </p>
<p>Mono sees two giant Chefs chasing him, and then the scene fades away. Then Mono waits a little, but no more scenes appear, and then Mono turns around and runs through the door. Mono gets teleported in to another big room, but this time there’s something else with him.</p>
<p>Mono sees a giant eye, and then the eye spots Mono. The eye watches Mono as he tries to figure out what he needs to do. Then, Mono eventually finds an axe, and Mono picks up the axe and walks towards the eye. The eye watches Mono as he walks towards the eye, and then Mono hits the eye with the axe. The eye screeches and hisses at Mono, and then the walls and ceiling start to crumble and break.</p>
<p>Mono looks at the walls and the ceiling as they turn in to flesh and eyes. The eyes all look at Mono, and then the eyes and flesh chase Mono. Mono runs back through the door, and this time he gets teleported back to the bottom of the Signal Tower.</p>
<p>Mono sees the exit, but then the eyes and flesh block the exit and chase him. Mono turns around and sees tons of open doors, and then he runs through one. He gets teleported in to another small room. </p>
<p>Mono sees more flesh and eyes all around him, and then he runs through another door and gets teleported in to a big room with flesh and eyes surrounding him. </p>
<p>Mono runs through a giant hole in the wall, and the eyes and flesh follow right behind him. Mono runs and jumps over flesh and eyes as the ground starts to crumble too. Then Mono finds a doorway with no door. Mono runs through the doorway and then falls down as the ground crumbles beneath him. </p>
<p>Mono looks up and sees a bridge. Mono gets up and looks behind him, and he sees the flesh and eyes stuck in the doorway. Mono runs across the bridge, and the bridge collapses behind him and in front of him. Then the bridge breaks right in front of Mono, and Mono jumps. </p>
<p>Mono grabs on to the other side and pulls himself halfway up before the entire bridge breaks, and Mono falls. </p>
<p>Then Mono sees a TV falling down with him. Mono gets closer and closer to the TV, and eventually, he grabs on to it. Mono puts his hands on the TV, and tries to teleport through it, but then he gets blasted away from the TV. </p>
<p>Mono hits the ground, but he doesn’t die. The ground is made out of water, flesh and eyes. Mono gets up and slowly walks towards the TV, and then he teleports through the TV. Mono flies out of another random TV right in front of the Signal Tower, and then the Signal Tower starts to crumble. </p>
<p>The Signal Tower then explodes, and the building starts falling down on to the city. </p>
<p>Mono quickly teleports through the TV again before the Signal Tower squishes him, and then he flies through another TV and looks around. He’s back in the Hospital. </p>
<p>Mono sees the Doctor chasing after him, and then he quickly gets up and starts running. Mono runs down a long hallway, and then he finds an abyss. Mono jumps on to a bed being held up by ropes, and then he jumps down more beds. The Doctor gets on to the ground and crawls on to the first bed, but then the ropes break, and the Doctor falls in to the endless pit. Mono keeps jumping from bed to bed until he finally gets through another doorway, and then he sees a couple of mannequins.</p>
<p>Mono feels in his pocket for his flashlight, but then he realizes that there’s no flashlight in his pocket. Mono finds a lever and pulls it, and luckily it’s the light switch. The lights turn on and the mannequins freeze, and then the hands slip off from the mannequins and chase Mono.</p>
<p>Mono keeps running as the hands chase him, and then he finds an open window. Mono jumps through the window and gets out of the Hospital, but the hands jump through the window with him. Mono keeps running until he finds another window and jumps through it.</p>
<p>The hands climb through the window too, and then Mono sees the Teacher. The Teacher is furious because there are no more TVs with the Signal Tower’s broadcast, and when she spots Mono, she doesn’t stretch her neck out, she just runs towards him. </p>
<p>Mono runs in to a room full of kids with porcelain doll heads, and they’re all sitting on chairs and looking down at the ground. And when they all see Mono, they leap off of their chairs and chase him. But this time they’re more angry and more faster than him. </p>
<p>Mono keeps running as the Teacher and the kids catch up to him, and eventually, one of the kids jump on Mono and punch him to the ground. </p>
<p>Then the hands come and jump on Mono, and they try to squeeze Mono, but instead they squeeze the kid that’s on Mono, and Mono kicks the hands off and gets up. </p>
<p>Mono keeps running until he finds a hammer, and then he picks the hammer up and turns around. Mono breaks one of the hands with the hammer, and then the Teacher yells and stretches her neck out. <br/>Mono drops the hammer and runs to the side, and the Teacher bangs her head on the wall.</p>
<p>Mono finds a window and jumps through it, and then he sees an axe up ahead. Mono runs to the axe and picks it up, and then he turns around to see the Teacher’s head stuck in the window. The Teacher makes the window wider for her head to fit through it, and then she charges at Mono. Mono dodges, and then he swings the axe and cuts off the Teacher’s neck.</p>
<p>Then the kids and the hands start jumping through the window, and Mono drops the axe and runs. Mono keeps running until he sees a group of Viewers furiously running in circles and beating each other up. The Viewers see Mono and chase after him, and then Mono sees a man getting in a boat. It’s the Ferry Man. Mono runs to the boat and makes a jump for it as it starts paddling away. Mono grabs on to the edge of the boat, and the hands and kids all jump for Mono but fail and drown.</p>
<p>Some of the Viewers push each other in the water, while others jump in the water and attempt to swim to Mono. Mono pulls himself up, and then the Ferry Man notices Mono. The Ferry Man grabs Mono and stuffs Mono in his pocket. Then the Ferry Man starts his journey to the Maw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Travel To The Maw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry I know this is a really short chapter I will try to make another one today if I have time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 Hour Later…<br/>Mono slowly gets out of the Ferry Man’s pocket without the Ferry Man noticing, and then Mono looks around. They’re in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>But then Mono sees a giant island full of trees. It’s the Forest.</p>
<p>Then Mono sees something move in the trees, and then out of nowhere, a bullet flies through the sky and hits the Ferry Man. The Ferry Man flies in to the water, and then another bullet comes flying at Mono. It’s the Hunter.</p>
<p>Mono dodges the bullet and jumps on to one of the Ferry Man’s paddles. Mono dodges bullet after bullet after bullet and keeps pushing the paddle towards the Forest, until he gets close enough and jumps. Mono grabs on to the grass and pulls himself up, and then he looks around.</p>
<p>Mono then sees the Hunter aiming his shotgun at him, and Mono quickly runs behind a tree. The Hunter shoots the tree, and then Mono runs behind another tree.</p>
<p>Then Mono sees another kid also running behind trees. Mono calls out to the kid, and then the kid turns around and sees Mono.</p>
<p>Mono waits for the Hunter to shoot, and then he runs towards the kid. Mono follows the kid as they run towards a little shed. Then the kid runs in to the shed, and Mono follows. They both turn around and close the door, and then lock it.</p>
<p>Then Mono looks around and spots a shotgun. Mono grabs the shotgun, and then it falls down to the floor. The kid picks it up and holds the front of it, and then Mono grabs the back of it.</p>
<p>Then the Hunter starts banging on the door. Mono uses both of his hands and pulls the shotgun trigger, and then the Hunter flies back.</p>
<p>Mono drops the shotgun and looks at the kid. The kid drops the shotgun too, and then he runs away. Mono runs out of the shed too, but he doesn’t follow the kid. Mono runs to the edge of the Forest, and looks far in to the ocean.</p>
<p>Mono sees a giant shadow of a weird ship, and then he gets pushed in to the water. Mono looks behind him and sees nothing. </p>
<p>Mono swims back to the Ferry Man’s boat, and then he sees the ship start to slowly move towards him. Mono finds another paddle in the water, and he jumps on to to the paddle, and then something grabs the paddle and pulls it underwater.</p>
<p>Then the thing comes back up again, and this time it grabs Mono. Mono tries to kick it off, but the creature is too strong. Mono gets pulled underwater, and then he sees tons of giant fish swimming around him.</p>
<p>Then the creature lets go of Mono, and Mono swims back up and swims to the giant ship. Mono eventually gets to the ship, and then he climbs up a built-in ladder on the side of the ship. When Mono gets to the top, he sees a couple of nomes run down some stairs. Mono follows them, and when he gets to the bottom of the stairs, a hole opens up in front of him, and he falls down. </p>
<p>Mono doesn’t fall down too far until he lands in a room full of buckets and nomes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Prison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for another short chapter. These chapters might start getting a little shorter because the chapters in the little nightmares game are pretty short, but the chapters in little nightmares 2 are pretty long</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono wakes up in a suitcase and gets up. Mono sees nomes run away from him, and he follows them.</p>
<p>The nomes run in to a vent, and Mono follows them through the vent. When Mono gets out of the vent, he loses track of the nomes and runs up a long set of stairs. Mono looks around him and sees giant pipes and giant chains.</p>
<p>When Mono gets to the top of the stairs, he sees a giant door. Then someone looks through the window of the door, and Mono runs away.</p>
<p>Then Mono finds an open fridge and climbs up the shelves in the fridge, and then leeches start to fall from the ceiling. Mono keeps running and jumps over a hole in the floor, and then more leeches start to come down from above and chase Mono. But the leeches are too slow to catch up to Mono.</p>
<p>Mono keeps running until he finds a boarded up door, and then he climbs up the boards and finds another floor. Mono walks across some more boards, but then one of the boards break, and Mono falls down a floor. </p>
<p>Mono gets up and looks around, and he sees leeches crawling towards him. Mono runs and dodges leeches until he gets to a door and pushes it open. Mono jumps over a hole in the floor and climbs up a ladder, and then he finds another nome. Mono follows the nome as it runs away from him, and then the nome disappears in to the shadows. </p>
<p>Mono walks up some more stairs before finding a metal door with a little hole in it. Mono walks through the hole, and then he finds a couple of boards blocking a path. Mono pulls off one of the boards, and then crawls under the other boards and gets through.</p>
<p>Then Mono realizes why it was boarded up. Because it’s a room full of leeches. </p>
<p>Mono runs to the end of the room and finds a little hole in the wall, and then he goes through it. Mono jumps down some boxes, and then he looks around. Mono then hears metal being dragged across the floor. Mono looks up, and sees a long arm pulling a jail cell.</p>
<p>Mono climbs up a bed sheet, and then he squeezes through some bars. Mono finds an electrocuted gate, and then he pulls a lever. The lever turns off all of the power, and then Mono runs through the gate. Mono keeps running through a little playground, and then he finds another gate. Mono quickly squeezes through the gate, and then the power turns back on. </p>
<p>Mono runs down a hallway full of doors, and then he finds a giant robotic eye. The Eye looks right, and then he looks in the middle, and then he looks left. Mono waits until the Eye looks right again, and then he runs behind a bed and waits for the Eye to look left.</p>
<p>As soon as the Eye looks left, Mono runs to the other side and climbs up some more jail cells. When Mono gets to the top, he pushes open a door, and then he sees another door open. Mono slides under a bed, and then he sees the person with the really long arms. It’s the Janitor. </p>
<p>The Janitor looks around at all of the kids sleeping on the beds, and then he leaves the room. Mono gets out from under the bed and walks through the door that the Janitor opened, and then he finds another robotic eye. </p>
<p>The Eye looks at Mono, and then Mono starts turning in to stone. Mono quickly gets behind a pillar, and then the Eye keeps looking around. Mono waits for the Eye to look left, and then he runs for another open door. Mono runs down a hallway, and then he finds a cafeteria. Mono sees tons of food everywhere, but there’s only one person slowly eating. Mono walks past the cafeteria, and then he finds another room full of leeches. </p>
<p>The leeches fall down from the ceiling and start chasing after Mono again. Mono runs through a gate, and then he finds another robotic eye. Mono runs behind another pillar, and then waits for the Eye to look away.</p>
<p>Then Mono runs behind another bed, and as soon as the Eye looks left, Mono runs through a doorway. Mono runs across a bridge, and then the bridge starts to close. Mono gets to a hole in the bridge and jumps over it, and then runs as the bridge closes behind him. </p>
<p>Mono jumps up and pulls himself up, and then he runs through a room. Then Mono sees the Janitor. The Janitor is blind, so he can’t see Mono, but the Janitor heard Mono run across the floor. The Janitor yells and runs towards Mono as Mono runs away.</p>
<p>Then Mono finds a pipe that goes down really far, and he jumps in to it and slides down the pipe. Mono flies out of the pipe and lands in a pool of water, and then he hears the something move in the water. </p>
<p>Mono quickly swims to land, and then he finds another pool of water. Mono jumps in to the pool of water, and then something grabs Mono’s leg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Depths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for not posting yesterday I didn't have any time to make this chapter yesterday but here it is now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono gets pulled under the water, and then he looks around and sees the thing that pulled him underwater. It’s the Granny.</p>
<p>Mono kicks the Granny and swims back up, and then he swims to land and pulls himself up.</p>
<p>Then Mono finds another pool of water. But there’s ropes and chains and lights hanging above the water. Mono jumps and grabs on to a chain, and then he climbs up the chain and jumps to a light. Mono grabs on to more lights and ropes and chains until he gets to the other side of the pool of water, and then he drops to the ground and sees a girl with a flashlight. The girl runs away from Mono, and Mono chases.</p>
<p>Then the girl eventually stops behind a pillar, and another robotic eye looks at the pillar. Mono waits for the Eye to look away, and then he runs to the girl. The girl hears Mono and keeps running forward, and then the girl jumps in to another pool of water. </p>
<p>The Eye looks at the water, and once it looks away, Mono dives in to the water and follows the girl. Then the girl climbs up on to a barrel, and then Mono gets grabbed by the Granny again.</p>
<p>Mono struggles and tries to free himself from the Granny’s grip, but then his head goes underwater again. But then someone grabs on to Mono’s arm. Mono gets pulled up on to the barrel, and then he sees the girl. Mono looks at the girl for a second before the Granny slaps the barrel with her hand, and the two kids fly in to the water. </p>
<p>They both swim to a crate, and then they get on to to the crate. Mono sees a ladder and jumps to it, and then he grabs on to the ladder and climbs up it. The girl follows Mono, and when Mono gets to the top of the ladder, it snaps and the girl falls. But Mono grabs the girl’s arm and pulls her up. Mono looks back down at the water for a second, and then he sees the Granny’s head pop out of the water and stare up at him. The Granny has no expression on her face, it’s just completely blank.</p>
<p>Then Mono turns around and sees the girl far ahead of him, so Mono gets up and runs to the girl. </p>
<p>Then a leech falls from the ceiling and lands right in front of the girl, and the leech jumps up and wraps around the girl. The leech squeezes the girl and sucks her blood out, and then Mono hits the leech, and the leech jumps off of the girl.</p>
<p>The girl falls to the floor, and then more leeches fall from the ceiling and circle Mono. Mono jumps over the leeches and runs forward, and then he jumps off a cliff and lands in another pool of water. The leeches follow Mono in to the water, but then they all sink to the bottom of the water. Mono swims to land, and then he runs forward until he finds an electrocuted pool of water.</p>
<p>Mono pushes a suitcase in to the water, and then he jumps on to the suitcase and jumps to the other side. Then Mono sees a door in front of him slowly closing, and Mono runs as fast as he can and slides under the door just before it closes.</p>
<p>Then Mono finds a couple of planks above another pool of water, and Mono slowly crosses the first plank. But then the plank breaks, and Mono falls in to the water. Mono swims to a barrel and grabs on to the barrel, but then the Granny grabs Mono’s leg and tries to pull him underwater. Mono kicks his feet and frees himself from the Granny’s grip, but then the Granny slaps the barrel that Mono’s on, and Mono flies in to the water again. </p>
<p>Mono swims to land and gets out of the water, but the Granny follows him out of the water this time. Mono runs forward as the Granny crawls towards Mono. Mono finds another electrocuted pool of water, and then he jumps over the water and grabs on to the other side. </p>
<p>The Granny crawls to the water and jumps in to the water, and then she gets electrocuted. Mono pulls himself up and jumps in to another pool of water, and then he gets bitten by something. Mono looks down and sees hundreds of fish. Mono swims to the other side and quickly pulls himself up, and then more leeches fall down from the ceiling. </p>
<p>Mono finds a random flashlight on the floor, and then he picks it up and runs. Mono runs up some stairs and finds an elevator, and then he grabs a shoe and throws it at a button. The elevator starts coming up, and when the elevator doors open, Mono gets in to the elevator and goes down.</p>
<p>When Mono gets out of the elevator, he finds a giant pile of shoes. Mono jumps in to the pile of shoes, and then something starts moving in the shoes. Mono quickly gets to a suitcase, and then he jumps to a couch. Mono jumps back in to the pile of shoes, and then he gets on to another suitcase and jumps to the other side of the pile of shoes. </p>
<p>Mono walks forward, and then a door opens up, and the Janitor comes running through the doorway. Mono quickly crouches down and waits for the Janitor to pass by him, and then Mono walks forwards some more before getting grabbed by the Janitor</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Residence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for taking a week to make this chapter I was just busy with other things but it's here now so yeah</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono wakes up in a cage, and then he sees the Janitor grab a different cage and pull it through a doorway. Then Mono looks around and sees lots of more cages with kids in them. Then Mono sees a kid push his cage on to the floor, so Mono copies them. </p>
<p>Mono pushes his cage off of the other cages, and then the cage breaks, and Mono climbs out. Mono sees the kid run through a hole in the wall, and Mono follows. Then Mono sees the Janitor, and the kid tries to run past the Janitor, but the Janitor immediately turns around and grabs the kid. Then the Janitor wraps the kid in something and hangs him on a hook leading to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Mono crouches down and crawls on some paper towels, and then he gets in to another room. Mono looks around and sees a crank, so he walks to the crank and picks it up. Then Mono puts the crank in a hole and starts winding the crank, and then a door slowly and loudly starts opening. </p>
<p>The Janitor hears the door and runs in to the room that Mono’s in, and then the Janitor grabs Mono. Mono holds on to the crank as the Janitor tries to pull him away from the crank, and then the crank gets pulled out of the hole, and the Janitor pulls Mono to his working table. </p>
<p>The Janitor wraps Mono in the same thing that he wrapped the kid in, and then he puts Mono on a hook, and the hook brings Mono to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Mono rips open the wrapping that he’s in, and then he looks down and doesn’t see the ground. All he sees is mist.</p>
<p>Mono jumps and grabs on to another hook, and then he rides the hook until he gets to a room full of kids wrapped in the Janitor’s wrapping.</p>
<p>Mono pushes open a door, and then he falls down in to a giant hole. Mono lands on a mound of coal, and when he slowly gets up, he sees nomes run away from him. Mono follows the nomes, and then they find a closed door and a lever. </p>
<p>The nomes all point up at the lever, and then Mono grabs one of the nomes and throws them up at the lever. The nome grabs the lever and hangs on it, but the door doesn’t move. Mono picks up another nome and throws it up at the lever, and the nome grabs the lever, but the door still doesn’t move. </p>
<p>Mono looks around, and then he sees more nomes come out from hiding. Mono picks up another nome, and then he throws the nome at the lever and the nome hangs on the lever. Then the door slowly moves up a bit, but then it stops moving and falls back down. </p>
<p>Mono throws 2 more nomes up at the lever, and then the door starts slowly opening. After the door fully opens, the nomes on the ground all run through the doorway, and then the nomes hanging on the lever all let go and run through the doorway after Mono. </p>
<p>Mono and the nomes walk a bit further until they find a giant furnace. The nomes all run past Mono and grab pieces of coal, and then they start running up boards and throwing the coal in to the furnace. </p>
<p>Then Mono sees a ladder. Mono climbs up the ladder, and then he finds a room full of nomes. The nomes all run away from Mono, and then they all pick up a suitcase and carry it away. Once the nomes put down the suitcase, they all run through a hole that the suitcase was hiding. </p>
<p>Mono follows the nomes in to a room with a small furnace, and then the nomes all look at the furnace and warm their hands up. Mono walks past the nomes and climbs up a cage, and then he crawls through a hole and finds giant rats.</p>
<p>The rats all run away from Mono, and then they all see a cage with meat in it. The rats all run to the cage, and once one of the rats run in to the cage, a long arm comes down from the ceiling and closes the door to the cage. It’s the Janitor.</p>
<p>The Janitor grabs the cage and pulls it up on to the floor that he’s on, and then he walks away with the cage. Mono runs through the room and crawls through another hole, and then he lands on an elevator.</p>
<p>The elevator goes up a little bit more before it stops, and the elevator doors open. When Mono hears the elevator doors close, he climbs up a ladder and jumps in to a hole. Mono gets out of the hole and lands on a bookshelf, and then he jumps off of the bookshelf and crawls through another hole in the wall.</p>
<p>Mono walks forwards a little more before hearing someone humming. Mono crouches down and crawls through a doorway, and then he sees a tall person. It’s the Lady.</p>
<p>Mono slowly crawls past the Lady, and then he finds another bookshelf. Mono pushes some of the books out of his way, and then he crawls under the bookshelf and finds a giant room. </p>
<p>Mono walks up some stairs and finds a giant picture of the Lady. Then Mono sees a dark shadow fly past him. When Mono looks around, he doesn’t see anything. </p>
<p>Mono turns on his flashlight and walks to a balcony, and when he steps on the balcony, it goes up like an elevator. When Mono gets off of the balcony he sees another shadow appear in front of him. And then it disappears as fast as it appeared.</p>
<p>Then Mono hears laughing behind him. Mono turns around and sees another shadow. It’s a living shadow. And it’s a kid.</p>
<p>Mono shines his flashlight at the shadow, and then the shadow blocks it’s face with its arms. After the shadow tries to get out of the light, it fails and disappears, only leaving a shattered mask behind. And it’s the same mask that the Lady is wearing. Just smaller.</p>
<p>Mono turns back around and finds a puzzle. He looks around the puzzle and eventually finds a door with an eye on it. Mono shines his flashlight at the Eye, and then the Eye closes it’s eye, Only to be opened a second later. </p>
<p>The Eye starts looking around with it’s light. It’s another robotic Eye that turns people in to stone. The Eye spots Mono, and Mono runs behind a globe and waits until the Eye looks away.</p>
<p>Then Mono hears something. He hears a bookshelf moving. Mono looks back down at the first floor, and sees the Lady. The Lady looks up at the Eye and turns it off, and then she walks up the stairs. Mono runs in to another room and finds a doll made out of porcelain. And it looks like a doll of the Lady.</p>
<p>Mono walks to the doll and grabs it, and then another robotic Eye turns on and looks around. Mono hides behind a table and waits for the Eye to look away, and then he runs in to another room. </p>
<p>Mono puts down the porcelain doll, and then he hears more laughter. Mono turns on his flashlight and shines it around the room, and then he sees lots of shadow kids all running around the room. Mono shines it at them all, and they all disappear and leave their masks behind.</p>
<p>Mono jumps up on to a chair and pulls a lever, and then another door slowly opens. Mono runs through the doorway, and then he hears a gasp. </p>
<p>Mono turns around to see the Lady, and then the Lady levitates towards Mono. Mono runs forward and finds a hole, and then he slides through the hole and the Lady disappears behind him, leaving black mist in the air. </p>
<p>Mono sees another shadow kid, so he shines his flashlight at it and it disappears. Then he sees another porcelain doll that looks like the Lady. Mono picks up the porcelain doll, and then the ceiling starts slowly coming down on him. Walls form around Mono, and then the ceiling nearly touches Mono before he puts the porcelain doll back down exactly where it was.</p>
<p>Then the ceiling goes back up, and the walls around Mono disappear. Mono looks around the room and sees another porcelain doll that doesn’t look like the Lady, so he picks it up and brings it to the other porcelain doll that looks like the Lady. Mono takes the Lady porcelain doll off of where it is, and then he puts the other porcelain doll where the Lady porcelain doll was. Then the walls don’t form around Mono, and the ceiling doesn’t come down on Mono.</p>
<p>Mono carries the porcelain doll back to the room with the giant globe and the giant picture of the Lady, and then he goes down the balcony and down the stairs, and walks in to another room. Mono looks around the room and sees 2 podiums. He puts the porcelain doll on one of the podiums, and then the podium raises up high enough for Mono not to be able to reach it.</p>
<p>Mono gets back up to the third floor, and then he walks in to the room with the other Lady porcelain doll that he found earlier. Mono picks the porcelain doll up and brings it back down to the room with the 2 podiums, and then he puts the second porcelain doll on the second podium. Then the podium raises up again, and a metal door with an eye on it slowly opens.</p>
<p>When the door opens, Mono runs through the doorway and finds another robotic eye. Mono hides behind tables until he gets to the other side of the room, and then he walks in to another room. </p>
<p>Mono turns on his flashlight and sees something move, and then he shines his flashlight at where he saw the movement. It’s another shadow kid. Mono shines his flashlight at the shadow kid until it disappears, and then he walks to the middle of the room and finds a valve. Mono turns the valve, and then a door opens, and Mono walks through the doorway, only to be greeted by more shadow kids.</p>
<p>Mono shines his flashlight in every direction to avoid being killed by the shadow kids, and once they all disappear, he runs down a hallway and sees a mannequin. But luckily it doesn’t move. </p>
<p>Then Mono hears a brushing sound. Mono crouches down and crawls around a corner, and then he sees the Lady looking at a mirror. Mono looks in the mirror and sees the Lady’s face. It’s warped and twisted and deformed, much like all of the other monsters.</p>
<p>Then the Lady sees Mono in the mirror, and she screams. The mirror shatters, and then the Lady disappears. </p>
<p>Mono runs down another hallway with his flashlight on, and then he sees another shadow kid. Mono shines his flashlight at the shadow kid and it disappears, but then the Lady appears in front of Mono. </p>
<p>Mono uses the same power he used against the Thin Man and pushes the Lady back in to the shadows, and then the Lady disappears. Mono walks forward and walks through a doorway, and then the Lady appears in front of Mono again. </p>
<p>Mono pushes the Lady back again with his powers, and then he warps through the Lady and runs down a staircase. </p>
<p>Mono finds a table full of giant, fat and deformed people eating at the bottom of the staircase, and once the people see him, they leap off of their chairs and crawl towards Mono. It’s the Guests. </p>
<p>Mono jumps on their backs and jumps around them, and then he runs down a hallway and jumps over a giant hole. Mono doesn’t make it to the other side, but before he falls, he warps to the other side and runs across a pipe. </p>
<p>When Mono gets to the end of the pipe, he sees the Lady appear in front of him, and then Mono warps around the Lady and falls down another giant hole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mono can warp around now because he took the Thin Man's powers when he killed the Thin Man and Mono only uses his powers when he needs to because he doesn't like to kill people because he is friendly but he does kill people when he has to so that's why he only uses his powers when he needs to</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Guest Area</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I made the DLC's and chapters in Little Nightmares not in order purposefully because I wanted to make The Residence chapter really bad so instead of doing The Lair chapter or The Hideaway chapter I made The Residence chapter and The Guest Area chapter. Next chapter will be the chapter where the Lady dies, so get ready</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono grabs on to the edge of a pipe, but his hand slips off of the pipe and he falls down on to another giant pipe. Mono starts sliding off of the pipe, so he gets up and runs to a ladder. Mono climbs up the ladder and jumps through a hole, and then he’s outside.</p>
<p> Mono sees a giant ship full of guests, and the Guests are all boarding the Maw. </p>
<p>Mono jumps and grabs on to a chain, and then he climbs up the chain and finds another hole. Mono jumps through the hole and falls down a little bit before landing. Mono gets up and pries a board off, and then he crawls through a vent and finds a long staircase with hundreds of Guests walking up it.</p>
<p>Mono climbs up a bed sheet and then he sees the Lady watching as the Guests walk up the long staircase. Mono crawls through another hole and then jumps from light to light on the ceiling as the Guests under him start feasting on food.</p>
<p>Mono gets to another floor full of Guests, and he jumps over a hole and climbs up a stool and on to a table. Mono runs across the table as the Guests see him and try to grab him. But none of them did because they’re arms are too short and stubby. </p>
<p>Once Mono jumped to a ladder and climbed up to another floor full of Guests, the Guests that he just ran past kept eating and forgot about Mono. </p>
<p>Mono runs past a table full of Guests, and then they see him and jump off of their chairs and start crawling to him. Mono runs through an open sliding door, and the Guests break open the door by slamming in to it. Mono slides under a table full of Guests and hides, but the Guests that are chasing him break the table in half and try to grab him. The Guests on the table also see Mono and jump off of their chairs to try and get him. </p>
<p>Mono keeps running until he finds a giant hole, and then he jumps over the hole and grabs on to a light. Mono swings to the other side with the light, and then the Guests fall in to the hole. But then another table full of Guests see Mono and jump off of their chairs.</p>
<p>Mono runs under the table and runs past the Guests and through a sliding door, and then he slides through a hole and lands in another room. Mono finds a lever and pulls it, and an elevator starts coming down, but someone comes down with it. It’s one of the Twin Chefs.</p>
<p>Mono runs down a hallway, and the Twin Chef notices Mono and starts chasing him. Mono runs through a doorway and in to a bathroom, and then he quickly looks for a hiding place and runs in to a box.</p>
<p>Once the Twin Chef gets in to the bathroom, he looks around and starts throwing things around the room. The Twin Chef doesn’t find Mono though, so after he thinks he looked everywhere in the room, he leaves the bathroom and closes the door behind him, making a can fall down from the ceiling. </p>
<p>Mono gets out of the box and looks around, and once he looks up, he sees tons of pipes above him. Mono grabs the can that fell, and then he throws it at the mirror. The mirror shatters and the Twin Chef hears it, so the Twin Chef comes running in to the bathroom again. </p>
<p>Mono quickly jumps through the broken mirror and finds another room, and then he climbs up a rope and walks on the pipes that he saw above the bathroom. Mono sees the Twin Chef below him, and when Mono walks on the pipes and in to the hallway that the Twin Chef chased him down, the Twin Chef runs out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him again. </p>
<p>Mono sees the Twin Chef run in to a room, and then he hears the Twin Chef grab a meat cleaver and start chopping up something big. Mono climbs down some boxes and goes in to the elevator that the Twin Chef came down in, and then he goes up to another floor.</p>
<p>When Mono gets out of the elevator he sees a nome run away from him, so he chases it. Mono runs down a hallway, and then Guests suddenly break the sliding doors all around Mono in to pieces. The Guests crawl and jump over each other to try and get Mono, but Mono runs away from the Guests and runs under a table. The Guests smash the table in to pieces, and Mono runs through a nearly closed sliding door, and the Guests break it behind him.</p>
<p>Mono runs down a staircase as the Guests all get slammed in to a wall, and once the Guests start crawling down the stairs, the drawers around Mono start to fall. Mono runs past a drawer just before it squishes him, and then he jumps on top of another drawer and climbs up on to a table. </p>
<p>The Guests catch back up to Mono and chase right behind him on the table with even more Guests on the table. The Guests eating on the table all see Mono and try to grab him, but their arms are all too short. Mono runs to the edge of the table and jumps over a hole, barely grabbing a light and swinging to the other side.</p>
<p>The Guests chasing Mono all fall in to the hole, and Mono walks through another open sliding door and finds more nomes. The nomes run away from Mono and run through another open sliding door, so Mono follows them and hears footsteps above him. </p>
<p>Mono finds a tiny crack in the wall, so he crawls through the crack and climbs up a ladder. Mono pushes a grate open slightly and sees the Lady walk in to an elevator. Mono waits until the elevator doors close, and then he pushes the grate up enough to get out.</p>
<p>Mono grabs a vase and throws it at a button, and the vase shatters and the elevator starts coming down. Mono gets in to the elevator once the doors open, and then the elevator brings Mono to another part of the Lady’s Residence.</p>
<p>Mono gets out of the elevator and sees the Lady walking up some stairs, and then the Lady gasps and quickly turns around. Mono runs back in to the elevator when the lights turn off, and then lots of shadow kids come running at Mono.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Lady's Quarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes I'm finally almost done with this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono turns on his flashlight and shines it at the shadow kids, making them all disappear. </p>
<p>Mono quickly pushes a button and the elevator doors close and the elevator goes up a little more. Mono runs out of the elevator and finds a bedroom with lots of pictures of the Lady. Mono finds a vase on a table in the bedroom, and when he looks inside, he sees a key. Mono grabs the key and puts it in his pocket and runs through a doorway. Then Mono hears the elevator doors open up behind him. </p>
<p>Mono keeps running and the Lady chases him and gets really close before Mono jumps through a crack in a door and the Lady fades away and leaves black mist behind. </p>
<p>Mono runs down a set of stairs and finds a locked door, so he takes the key out of his pocket and twists the lock with it. The lock falls on to the floor with the key, and then the door opens up and reveals a long dark hallway full of mannequins. </p>
<p>Mono slowly walks in to the room, and the door closes once he gets far enough away from the door. Then Mono runs past the mannequins, and the mannequins come to life. </p>
<p>Mono hears a faint scream behind him, and turns around to see the Lady. Mono slides under a board and the Lady turns in to black mist once again, only to appear right in front of him. </p>
<p>The Lady tries to use her powers to catch Mono, but Mono runs behind a shattered mirror and finds a boarded up door. Mono quickly climbs up the boards and jumps through a broken window on the door, and then he lands in a room with a small, circular mirror under a pile of rubble.</p>
<p>Mono runs to the mirror and pulls a piece of cement away from the mirror so he can pick it up. Once Mono picks up the mirror, he hears laughter, and shadow kids come running at him. Mono drops the mirror, and it almost shatters when it hits the ground, but luckily it doesn’t. </p>
<p>Then Mono uses his flashlight and makes the shadow kids disappear, and then he picks the mirror back up and runs through a doorway with no door. Mono sees lots of more mannequins, but he also sees a bright light with what looks like a mannequin in the middle of it. When Mono gets closer, he realizes it isn’t a mannequin, it’s the Lady. </p>
<p>The Lady disappears and leaves black mist behind once again, and the light also disappears and reappears right on Mono. The mannequins all look straight at Mono and the Lady appears behind some of the mannequins, only to disappear and reappear somewhere else. </p>
<p>Then the Lady appears right behind Mono and charges at him, and Mono turns around and points the mirror towards the Lady’s face. The Lady gets slower and slower before screaming and shattering the mirror with her scream. The Lady disappears, and so does the light, and then the light appears somewhere else in the room.</p>
<p>Mono runs to the light and waits for the Lady to come at him again, and once the Lady does, Mono sees that the Lady’s speed is slower. The mirror made her weaker. </p>
<p>Mono puts his hand up, and electricity comes from his hand and pushes the Lady back in to the wall. The Lady disappears, but the light doesn’t. It stays exactly where Mono is.</p>
<p>The Lady appears in front of Mono and circles around him, taunting him. The Lady eventually stops and charges at Mono from his left, so Mono uses his hand again to push the Lady back. But the Lady disappears before she slams in to the wall again, and then she reappears behind Mono. </p>
<p>Mono uses his hand to push the Lady back again and then runs to another boarded up room. Mono quickly grabs another mirror that isn’t shattered, and then he runs back to the light. But the Lady doesn’t let him get to the light. She appears in front of him.</p>
<p>Mono points the mirror at the Lady’s face again, but it doesn’t do anything this time. But then the light appears over Mono just before the Lady uses her powers to grab him, and the Lady screams at the mirror and it shatters again. But the Lady quickly teleports away to the other side of the room. </p>
<p>Then another light appears over the Lady, and Mono uses the last bit of his power to push the Lady back. The Lady falls on to the floor and her mask falls off too, and then she fades away, and she doesn’t leave any black mist behind. </p>
<p>Mono walks in to a giant elevator and the elevator goes down slowly for about 3 minutes before opening. Mono walks out of the elevator and immediately gets grabbed by the Janitor. </p>
<p>Mono wakes up in a hanging cage. When he looks down, all he sees is blackness. He punches the cage bars, and the tiny rope holding the cage snaps, and Mono falls in to the hole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was gonna do a Kitchen chapter and Lair chapter bc those r the chapter names in the game but I already did Lady's Quarters chapter so I think I'm just gonna say that Mono escaped the Maw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summary basically says everything. I think I'm not gonna make anymore chapters and just say that Mono escaped the Maw. Sorry I just got the chapters mixed up and I don't think I'm gonna do a Lair or Kitchen chapter anymore. Sorry again and I hope you have a great day</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry again for not continuing the story hope u understand. I was also kinda getting a little bored and overwhelmed bc games were coming out left and right and I try to post a vid everyday on my YT channel</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>